


Ещё

by Riakon



Series: BiHome [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Ты был хорошим мальчиком», — это должно звучать как издевательство, но от таких слов внутри всё теплеет, а от тона у Хоума всегда встаёт. Как будто под кожей есть кнопка, на которую властная рука жмёт, приручая его.«Я и без этого приручен дальше некуда», — всё, о чём может думать Хоум, помимо блядского «ещё!» застрявшего в глотке комом.





	Ещё

«Ещё!» — мысль в подкорке не даёт Хоуму спокойно дожидаться пока Билли позволит открыть рот и потребовать этого, но всё-таки стискивает зубы и закрывает глаза, прекрасно понимая что там, под веками рождаются искры лазеров, разрушающих буквально всё, на что он только не взглянет.

Как бы хорошо Хоумлендер ни контролировал эту свою способность, а лучше не рисковать — другой такой паркет на кухне купить можно, как и всю обстановку, и даже дом, особенно с его-то финансами, а вот найти ещё одного человека, способного заставить социопатичного супергероя чувствовать весь спектр эмоций — сильно вряд ли.

— Наслаждаешься этим? — голос Билли звучит не хуже, чем взмах плети, рассекающей воздух, хотя в его руках её нет, да и не было никогда.

К чему бы им такие игрушки, если нет ни единой возможности нанести Хоумлендеру иных травм, нежели моральных, нельзя заставить чувствовать другую боль, кроме ментальной. В чём-то они были очень схожи с Прозрачным — неуязвимая кожа, полная боевая готовность, и порочность.

— Да, — приходится признавать, в конце концов, беря себя в руки, заставляя первые алые искры истлеть на дне глазных яблок, перестать жечь изнутри и свербеть желанием по-настоящему взглянуть на Билли.

— Тогда смотри на меня, — велит мужчина напротив, и стоящий на коленях посреди тёмной кухни супергерой подчиняется такому простому, но твёрдому приказу с такой готовностью, что будь на месте Бутчера кто угодно другой — испугался бы.

Проблема Билли Бутчера в том, что он нихуя не боится. 

Проблема Хоума в том, что ему это нравится. 

Тяжёлый взгляд пронзительно-карих глаз, придавливающий к полу, властная уверенность, удерживающая на коротком поводке готового сорваться и навредить своей репутации супергероя, обжигающая опасная страсть, которую вызывает собственный покорный вид у самого обычного, кажущегося ничем не примечательны, человека.

Трахайся он с Квин, и насколько было бы проще — неуязвимость против неуязвимости рано или поздно дала бы сбой. Но Хоумлендер прекрасно понимает — он может поломать стоящего перед ним человека одним взглядом буквально в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле, так что огни в глубине зрачков гаснут, дыхание выравнивается, и когда он открывает глаза, насмешка Билли становится настолько потрясающей, что не реши они сыграть в эту игру — Хоум уже вжал бы его в стену и поцеловал так, чтобы у того затряслись ноги от нехватки кислорода.

Вот только он не сделает этого — ничего из того, что генерирует мозг агрессивно, стоит лишь тонким губам изогнуться. Правила так просты и банальны, что у величайшего супергероя своего времени нет ни единого шанса увернуться от них, избежать, потому что когда-то он принял их, согласился, чтобы только быть вместе с Билли Бутчером.

И если он вздумает перечить или не подчиняться, то будет наказан.

«И как ты меня собираешься наказывать, кретин?» — фыркнул когда-то Хоумлендер, прекрасно осознавая насколько он могущественнее какого-то там мужчины. Это был самый первый раз, когда он сознательно нарушил одно из них просто, чтобы посмотреть как Билли справиться с этой ситуацией и решит такую проблему.

Да, спецподготовка, сила, ум, ловкость, опыт — всё это замечательно, но не стоит ничего если в противовес поставить существо, которое умеет летать, имеет безупречную броню и лазеры. Так он думал, несколько месяцев назад, и они оба знали — проверка устроенная Билли скорее надломит самого Хоумлендера, но поступить иначе он совсем не может. Словно маленький, Хоум проверяет границы дозволенного, установленного и разграниченного.

«Самодовольный баран», — вот и всё, что сейчас Хоум мог бы сказать себе тогдашнему, да дать по шее хорошенечко, заставляя оставить такие исследования при себе.

Из всех людей на планете он заинтересован только в Билле Бутчере. Только он заставлял кровь течь по венам быстрее, а пронзительную пустоту сознание и полное отсутствие каких-то чувств вроде удовольствия или счастья сменяться предвкушением, азартом, любопытством, в конце концов.

Хоум никогда не думал почему так — оно просто было. С того самого первого раза, как он услышал голос Билли, когда мерил этот дурацкий костюм, а после увидел того снова, на фуршете — и до сих пор Хоумлендер всего лишь принимал как данность — всё-таки есть на свете человек, способный заставить его ощутить весь спектр эмоций, что куда круче любого наркотика — даже V, которым баловались остальные время от времени.

Но чем Билли может угрожать ему? Рассказать всем о том, что Хоумлендер спит с ним? Да кто же поверит бывшему агенту ФБР, успевшему изрядно подпортить собственную репутацию?

Бритвенно-осторое лезвие рассекло тогда ногу в опасной близости от вены. До черноты тёмная кровь потекла с такой скоростью, что Хоум только и смог — дёрнуться, в попытке помочь остановить кровотечение, но острое лезвие в пальцах Бутчера застыло выше.

Тот, словно, и боли совсем не чувствовал, только смотрел на него с такой насмешкой, что ужас обуявший изнутри от одной мысли — он может потерять слишком хрупкого человека и снова остаться один на один с тишиной и пустотой внутри — заставил его признать тогда:

«Ладно, блять, ладно! Ты наказал меня! Хватит! Хватит!» — страх, стянувший изнутри был так силён, что даже когда Билли чуть кивнул, позволив Хоуму не только двигаться, но и на самом слабом огне сшить две части распоротого бедра, словно спаивая их вместе на кожном покрове, Хоум не мог остановить рыданий.

Слёзы душили его, обжигали. Он не плакал прежде — не было таких сильных эмоций, что заставили бы переживать что-то настолько сильно, чувствовать кого-то настолько травматично. Тогда всё лицо было мокрым, и лишь опустившаяся на уложенные пряди тяжёлая, крупная рука успокоила его непрекращающиеся отвратительные всхлипывания.

Хоумлендер совсем не спорит с тем, что они делают после того, как Бутчер соглашается его похвалить. 

«Ты был хорошим мальчиком», — это должно звучать как издевательство, но от таких слов внутри всё теплеет, а от тона у Хоума всегда встаёт. Как будто под кожей есть кнопка, на которую властная рука жмёт, приручая его. 

«Я и без этого приручен дальше некуда», — всё, о чём может думать Хоум, помимо блядского «ещё!» застрявшего в глотке комом.

Вид Билли медленно, но уверенно двигающего кулаком по стоящему члену прямо перед его глазами это то, что едва ли кто-то на свете может себе представить как лучшее времяпровождение для Хоумлендера.

У всемирного героя нет права, он не должен получать удовольствия от того, что ему буквально не позволено вмешаться в этот процесс. Общественное мнение порицает, когда от блестящей буровато-алой головки, мелькающей перед лицом слюны становится больше настолько, что Хоум зычно сглатывает и приоткрывает рот, чувствуя слабое прикосновение бархатистой плоти к нижней губе.

Отводить взгляд от Билли, ухмыляющегося так, что шрамы на лице идут заломами, небритого и обросшего до неопрятности, и именно этим окончательно добивающим либидо Хоумлендера до нормального, или даже высокого, приходится только если в глазах снова становится горячо.

— Ты не справился с ними, — напоминает ему Билли жёстко. 

Точно. Он не справился с лазерами во время очередной потасовки и спасения людей, и это — его наказание. Смотреть. Чувствовать как лазеры снова жгут глаза изнутри и пытаться остановить себя, просто потому, что если он вот так посмотрит на поджавшего одно колено мужчину, уверенно надрачивающего себе прямо перед носом, то он, нахер, убьёт его.

Единственного, кого хочется сберечь, кроме своего сына.

— Этого не повториться, — уверенный ответ разбивается о смешок, заставляющий замереть на полудвижении. Хоум уже наклоняется, чтобы дать смазке увлажнить кожу на губах, а языком скользнуть по горячей головке, но эта насмешка останавливает.

Билли знает его слишком хорошо — лучше лабораторных крыс, что выращивали Хоумлендера в инкубаторе, стараясь сделать смесью идеального оружия и продаваемым продуктом. Если бы хотя бы один из них имел над Хоумом такую же власть, что и Бутчер, чей акцент прокатывается мурашками по спине, а неодобрительный взгляд заставляет по-настоящему работать над собой, то, возможно, он был бы и иного мнения о людях.

Может быть, он стал бы не картонным героем, которому не насрать, а всамделишным. Вот только с Билли они встретились слишком поздно, хотя тот упорствует в желании кое-что изменить, и — Хоумлендеру приходится это признавать — весьма успешно. Ведь стоит только Билли узнать, что его любовник опять проебался, и кое-кто будет жестоко наказан.

— Ты клянёшься? Уверен? Готов поставить на кон жизнь? — вопросы становятся всё жестче и жёстче, и Хоум кивает запальчиво, прекрасно понимая — он Бутчер не поставит жизнь супергероя против его слова.

Он поставит собственную.

Поводок, с которого никак не сорваться, не уйти — и обмануть чёртового сукиного сына не удастся — слишком хорошие связи и ум заставляют его думать наперёд, и анализировать случившееся без общественной оголтелой веры в супергеройские слова.

— Да, — снова выдыхает Хоум, зная, что сейчас будет.

Крепкие, сильные пальцы зарываются в светлые волосы и давят безжалостно — так, как Хоуму нравится больше всего. Билли ебёт его прямо в рот, подкидывая бёдра и вбиваясь до самой глотки, приходится сдерживать себя, даже когда смыкаешь губы или сглатываешь, чтобы не навредить своему человеку. 

Зато теперь его можно обнять за бёдра одной рукой, скользя кончиками пальцев по неровному шраму на коже там, где когда-то рассёк Билли, а второй дрочить себе быстро, яростно, пока в голове совсем не останется ни одной мысли, кроме той, что сводила его с ума всё это время.

«Ещё, ещё, ещё!» — на блядском повторе, до полного безумия и брызг семени на язык.

Ладонь Билли соскальзывает из волос, оставляя те растрёпанными, но Хоум даже не думает возражать — не тогда, когда его притягивают к себе за затылок, вылизывая с губ вкус семени, и продолжая трахать уже языком. И не тогда, когда поверх собственной ладони ложится другая, изрядно огрубевшая, беспощадная, сладко ласкающая на грани между болью и удовольствием.

— Кончай, Хоум, — нежность — редкий гость в интонациях Бутчера всегда настигает Хоума врасплох, и это спускает его с крючка, заставляя мычать в нежный рот, содрогаясь в выжимающих досуха спазмах.

Билли утягивает Хоумлендера к себе, на кухонный, прикрывая одеялом на случай, если сын захочет спуститься попить или что-то вроде того, словно только сейчас вспоминая о том, что вообще-то произошедшее нарушало все приличия.

Хоум знает, да, ему насрать на чувства людей так же, как Билли насрать на социальную чушь, которую приходится соблюдать.

Но Билли, кажется, всё-таки не насрать на него самого, и это наполняет Хоумлендера мягким счастьем, от которого изображать безупречного гражданина на публике становится куда легче.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
https://riakon.tumblr.com  
А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
